A Real Man:Shinji Ikari
by HolyPuddingLord
Summary: Shinji, not knowing his father, had to teach himself to "be a man." Did he do good? Time will tell. I suck at summaries. Possible Shinji/Various romance later on. What genre is this? Rated for material still to come, might increase to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Hideaki Anno and Studio GAINAX do. And you should be thankful, because if I did... well, I would completely ruin it. Trust me.

Author's Note: Forgive the intense amounts of OOCness. Or not, because it's my story, and that's how it is. If you don't like it, you don't have to read this fic. There are plenty that make an effort to stay true. I'm gonna do what it takes to make the story I want to write, work properly. And if my quotes aren't exact, that's fine, that's not something I'm gonna fuss over. The story itself is hard enough! OK, enough rambling from the Author. On with the show!

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

{intercom or telephone}

Chapter One

{Due to the state of special emergency, all lines are currently unavailable. Please try your call again later. This is a recording.} Shinji slammed down the phone in frustration. 'Special emergency, my ass. What the hell is that supposed to--wait a minute, what was _that_?' Another tremor ran through the street, then Shinji saw exactly what _that_ was, moving out from behind the hills.

It was some kind of gigantic, humanoid creature that he'd never seen before, and it was wreaking havoc on everything in its path; currently, UN air forces. They appeared to be doing no good. Shinji shook his head to clear it and thought, 'I need to get out of here! Now!' Luckily for him, at that moment, a cool little blue car came whipping around the corner to stop right in front of him. It could only be one person; who else would be out at a time like this?

The door popped open to reveal a purple-haired woman; specifically, the woman who was supposed to pick Shinji up, Captain Misato Katsuragi of NERV. Misato said quickly, "Sorry! Hurry up and get in!" Shinji did, and they just barely avoided being squished by the creature's foot as the car took off like a shot. He turned to her and said irritably, "Well, you sure took your time, Miss Katsuragi. I was about to start walking."

She replied, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want? And just call me Misato please, Shinji." Misato looked over at him and thought, 'I guess he's kinda cute for his age. I hope he'll get along with Rei. She needs a friend her own age.'

The entire ride to NERV, Misato kept trying to strike up conversation with Shinji and draw his attention to the scenery, but he didn't really seem interested. When they reached the Geofront, he took one look out the window and went to his bag for something. After a few moments, he found what he was looking for; his prized white tiger katana. He carried it with him everywhere, but had only ever really used it one time, and he prayed that he would never need to again.

When Misato saw it, she raised her eyebrows and asked him, "... How good are you with that thing, anyway?"

Shinji closed his eyes, lost in his own memories, and softly replied, "Not good enough. Not yet."

Misato recognized that tone and wisely let the topic go. 'There's just one thing that makes a man talk like _that_. He failed to protect her. I shouldn't press him about this.' After that, a heavy silence fell over the car until they reached NERV.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shinji sighed as he asked Misato, for what had to be the fifteenth time in ten minutes, "Are you _certain _you know where we're going? I'd swear we've seen that door four times already..."

Misato just groaned and threw her hands up in the air. "FINE! I have _no clue _where we are! We are _completely and utterly **lost! **_Okay?!... Heeeyy, is that...? Well, what do you know, this is the place, right through here. Come on."

As they entered the room, Shinji was struck with the feeling of having walked into a super-high-tech, futuristic-type mechanic's garage. They were greeted by a blond woman in a lab coat. "Well, you finally made it, Misato. Lost again, I presume?" Misato suddenly developed a great interest in the floor, and the blond woman moved on to Shinji. "I am Doctor Ritsuko Akagi; I'm the head of NERV's Science Division. And you must be Shinji Ikari, right?"

Shinji had to tear his eyes away from the giant robot face he'd been staring at since he entered the room in order to respond. "Yes, I'm Shinji. But I thought I was going to see my father. Is this... thing... his work?"

"Correct."

Shinji recognized that voice immediately. "Father..."

Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV, stood behind a glass wall high above them. He looked down at his son with a nigh-imperceptible smile, then said in a voice well-befitting the Supreme Commander of _anything_, "We're moving out!"

Misato interjected, "Moving out? But Unit-00's still in cryo-stasis!" 'gasp' "You're gonna use Unit-01?!"

Ritsuko just nodded, as if that should have been obvious.

Misato continued, "Now wait just a minute! Rei can't do it yet, can she?... _We don't have a pilot!_"

Ritsuko calmly told her, "We just recieved one."

Misato frowned. "You're serious."

Ritsuko turned to Shinji, who had been staring at his shoes. "Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it."

Misato is about to say something again when Shinji interrupts her. "Why, Father? Not one card, letter, or phone call in ten years. Now you want me to... what? Take this giant robot-thing..."

Ritsuko cut in, "... it's called Evangelion. A synthetic lifeform..."

Shinji continued, "... thanks. This... Evangelion... and go out there and fight that alien-thing?"

Gendo replies, "Yes, Shinji. You will destroy the Angels. The Evangelion is your weapon."

Shinji stands silent for just a moment, then says in an almost chillingly calm voice, "I see. You don't want Shinji Ikari, son of Gendo Ikari. You want Shinji Ikari, **_pawn _**of Gendo Ikari, someone who will obey your orders without thinking. I will not do it."

Gendo was slightly taken aback by the way Shinji was speaking; he was not used to being disobeyed. "What did you say?"

Shinji remained calm. "I said, I will not do it. I have a life of my own, and I believe I'll be returning to it."

Gendo grimaced. He needed Shinji, but could not afford to let the boy think he was irreplaceable. Fortunately, he knew something important about Shinji that could help. He stepped over to the intercom. {Fuyutski.} An older man, Gendo's right-hand man in all things and Sub-Commander of NERV, responded. {Sir?}

{Wake up Rei.}

{Can we use her?}

{She's not dead yet.}

{Understood.} The older man, Fuyutski, transferred Gendo's communication line to Rei.

{Rei?}

{Yes?}

{Our spare is unusable. You will do it again.}

{Yes.}

Shinji was watching this, but he couldn't hear any of what was said. He burst out, "I know you're plotting something, Father! You use people when it suits you, and kick them to the curb when _that_ suits you! I don't know what exactly you're up to, but I refuse to be a part of it!" Then he calmed himself down enough to say, "I'll be leaving now, Father. I expect we'll not see each other again." Then he turned around and walked away.

When he got as far as the doors, Shinji had to step aside to make way for a hospital gurney coming the other way. On it lay a blue-haired young girl wrapped in bandages. As they passed by Shinji, he heard her speak a few words, so softly he was sure nobody else heard.

"No... please... don't make me... hurts so bad... not again..."

It pained Shinji to hear it. That was the thing about him; he never could leave a girl in distress, even when it would be better for him if he did. Shinji understood exactly what was happening here. His father intended to have _someone_ pilot that thing, and if he wouldn't do it, then this girl would. Never mind that she looked ready to fall apart.

Shinji sighed heavily to himself, thinking, 'Why can't I ever just walk away? I know I'm gonna regret this...'

Then Shinji turned back around to face his father again and said in a loud, yet controlled voice, "I'll do it. I will pilot it. Alright? But understand, that I'm not doing this for you! I could care less about whatever you're up to! I'm doing this," and he motioned toward the hospital-girl with his head, "for her. Got it?"

Gendo smirked and said to himself, "I see. You refuse me, but for the sake of some strange girl, you accept." Then, loud and clear, "Dr. Akagi, Captain Katsuragi, prepare Shinji and Unit-01 for battle!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'I can't believe this,' Shinji thought as the massive Evangelion shot up the launch tube and was freed from its restraints, for its first real battle. With him in control. 'I guess this is pretty cool, but what do I do? Dr. Akagi said, just think of it as an extension of my own body, but what exactly does that mean? I don't really think about most of what I do, I don't _concentrate _on walking... maybe that's it. Just think it.' So Shinji thought hard about the process of putting one foot in front of the other, and felt the behemoth mimic the motion. 'Okay, I think I've got that part down.'

Then he remembered, 'there's an enemy here somewhere. I can't afford to be caught off-guard. So... where is it, then?' His periphery was clear; the Angel was obviously hiding. He heard Misato's voice over the intercom, saying "You'll need a weapon, Shinji. There's a progressive knife, kept in your right shoulder, and that tall building to your left contains a pallet rifle. Grab it and find some cover. You don't want to give the enemy an easy target."

"Alright," he replied, slipping behind the armament building and reaching his hand back around to the open side to retrieve the weapon. To the Commander and bridge crew, he seemed so smooth and comfortable about it that he might as well have been training with the Evangelion for five _years_, rather than five _minutes._

Then the Angel came out from behind a taller building next to him, and nobody had time to think about anything else. Misato called out an order, "Shinji, maybe it hasn't seen you yet, but let's not bet on it. Fire a volley, then get back behind your cover to observe its reaction. Copy?"

Shinji didn't respond. His mind was suddenly being flooded with memories, dreams, visions... all of this place, and this thing. He had never really understood them, thought they were a metaphor of some kind. Somehow, Shinji **already knew** this Angel. Had fought this battle a hundred times, a hundred different ways. In not all of them was he victorious. But now, he had an idea. In the dreams... he didn't know about the progressive knife.

Misato yelled, "Shinji?! What's wrong? FIRE!"

He deployed the progressive knife, grasping it in his left hand with the blade up, threatening the enemy. If the Angels felt fear. Then he told Misato, "I don't know how it's possible, but... I know this thing. And I've got an idea of my own. You'll see." Then he switched off the comm. He didn't normally disrespect authority figures, but she wouldn't like what he was about to try. He climbed up on top of the armament building, then... dive-tackled the Angel, making first contact with his knife, slicing open its throat before reaching up with his other hand to tear it open wider as they slid up the street. When they collided with the next building, though, the Angel was able to use the collision to get flipped over on top of Shinji and grab his arms, squeezing hard. It felt like his arms were being crushed in a vise, only much worse.

He flipped the comm back on and screamed, "Misato! Ritsuko! What the hell? Oh god!"

Ritsuko called back, "Calm down! You're just feeling what the Eva feels. You are perfectly alright. Just distance the feeling that originates from the Eva."

He tried, but god, it hurt so bad! "Now I know why that girl didn't want to do it," he said. Thankfully, he had managed to hold on to the knife the whole time, and was able to flip it around in his fingers to slice down the arm that was holding his.

This caused the Angel to let go and back off, that one arm hanging down at its side. Shinji didn't give it a chance to breathe. As soon as he could get up, he gripped the knife in both hands and lunged for the glowing red ball in its center...

And never made contact. He was halted by some kind of force field surrounding the Angel. He commed back to HQ, "What?! What's this field? Forget that, how do I penetrate it?!"

"It's called an AT Field, Shinji. It's the Angels' defense. As for penetrating the Field... we honestly don't know," one of the bridge techs, Lt. Ibuki, told him. "We haven't exactly had one to study."

Shinji was mad, now. "So you sent me out here to fight something with defenses we don't know how to counter? That's real good. Alright, I'll figure something out. Guess I have to... oh, shit!" The Angel had caught its second wind while he was talking, and was back on the attack. It grabbed his head and proceeded to pound on his face with an energy ram coming out of its arm, preventing Shinji from thinking of anything other than pain, let alone a battle plan.

BAM!

BAM!

Cracks appeared on his monitor, and the comm was screaming, "Shinji! You have to get out of there, NOW! That's gonna go right through your head!"

BAM!

BAM!

BOOM!

The last one didn't stop when it hit his face. It continued through the back of his head, carrying him along with the force of the blow. When the ram retracted, blood began to shoot out of the hole in Eva's head.

HQ went crazy. Ritsuko and the techs surveying the damage to Eva, Misato yelling into the comm, "Shinji! SHINJI!" And the Commanders, as usual, the very picture of composure and control. Gendo asked, "What is the Eva's status?"

Ibuki answered, "Not good, sir. It's repairable, but that hole in the head's pretty nasty. And the crushed arms. They still work, obviously, just not well."

He nodded. "I see. And the pilot?"

One of the other techs, Lt. Hyuga, responded this time. "Unknown, sir! We're not getting any signal!"

Just then, Hyuga's computer gave an alarm and Ritsuko came over to see what was happening. When she saw the screen, she gasped, "Oh, my god... Sir, we have no signal on the pilot, but the Eva is still fighting! It's... what...? It's _tearing through_ the Angel's AT Field!"

Misato jumped at hearing that. "What do you mean, tearing through? Isn't that good? Oh, forget it." She went back to the comm. "Shinji? This is confusing as hell, but if you can get through that Field, go for the core---that's the glowing red thing. It'll just regenerate anything else!"

Shinji came back, "Misato? What the hell is going on here?! Eva has gone completely out of my control!"

"Out of your control?" Misato wondered. "Then that means that Eva... is doing this... on its own?! But that's impossible!"

"You're absolutely right, Captain. It should be impossible, but obviously isn't." Ritsuko added. "This will require extensive testing of both the Unit and the Pilot."

Commander Ikari just smiled his thin smile and watched.

Evangelion Unit-01 proceeded to rip off one of the Angel's own ribs and use it to hammer on the core. The Angel must have realized that this battle was over, now, because it wrapped itself around Unit-01 in a giant ball and self-destructed in an attempt to take the Eva with it.

The bridge went silent for a few moments. Misato was the first to speak again. "Is Unit-01...?"

Hyuga shook his head. "The shock from that explosion must be blocking our signals. I'm not getting any readings, one way or the other!"

Ibuki looked back at the main screen and saw a sillhouette walking. She turned and asked, "Is that... Unit-01?"

Misato let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding, and ordered, "Recover the Eva immediately. This battle has taught us much and shown us many things we need to fix, and we don't know how long we'll have to get it done before they come back again."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shinji was unconscious when they got him out of the entry plug, so they called a med team to take him down to Medical. Just as a precaution.

As they took him to a room, they passed (though he didn't realize, obviously) that same blue-haired girl for whose sake he had agreed to pilot in the first place. She watched him roll past and down the hall.

Then, for some reason she couldn't have pinned down with words if asked, she turned and followed him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Author's Note: This is the last time I'm gonna update a single chapter that's already posted. All future updates will be in complete chapters, so expect them to take a long, long time, at least to start. I'm talking probably 4-6 weeks per. I need prereaders! Badly! If you would like to beta-read for me, put it in a Review, please. Constructive criticism welcome and needed, ideas for where to take this desired but not really needed, flames _not _welcome and senders thereof will be Blocked, blah blah blah... Thanks for all the Faves and Reviews! I'm just glad someone's actually reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Gendo, Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko, Kaji, Pen-Pen, the Bridge Bunnies (interesting name despite two out of three being men, hmmm), the MAGI, the Angels, Tokyo-3, or the Geofront. Phew, that should be everything. {Cry, Sob} BUT I plan to be in talks with Anno and GAINAX to remedy that… oversight shortly. {Evil Laugh} {More Evil Laugh} {Insane Evil Laugh} {Crickets} …ahem. Now for the second chapter of my saga.

"Dialogue"

_thoughts_

Chapter Two

When Shinji woke, the first thing he noticed was that he didn't know where he was. It only took a quick look around the room to fix that and confirm that he was indeed in the hospital.

The second thing was that there was somebody sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading. This didn't seem right, as Misato and the Commander would get a report on his condition with no need to visit personally. It was a female somebody. A very particular female somebody, in fact…

As if he had called out her name, the blue-haired girl put her book down and looked at him. "You are awake, Pilot Ikari?" She asked in a deadpan voice. _Display no emotion before you are certain of how it will be received. This advice has served me well._

Shinji sat up, wincing from the effort. After taking a moment to rattle his head and make sure he was thinking right, he then turned and replied, "Yeah, but I still hurt in places I didn't even know I had… hey, you got all those bandages off!" _Man, she is really cute. But cold, it seems._ "Did they tell you…?"

She cocked her head to the side and said, "I have been told nothing, only ordered to watch you until you woke. To what do you refer?" _He believes I should have been told something which has been withheld from me. Why would that be?_

_Oh, she was ordered to be here. I guess that makes more sense._ Shinji laid back down, saying, "I see… then they must not have wanted you to know. But I think you need to." He looked right at her. "That you're the reason I agreed to pilot, I mean."

Her eyes got wide as she shook her head, to show that she had indeed not known. _Why? That is highly illogical._

"Well, you are. I told my father, the Commander that I wanted nothing to do with whatever plot he's concocting, then just as I was leaving, they wheeled you in on a stretcher. That's when I agreed to do it, but I told him straight out that I could care less about him and his plans, and made it abundantly clear that it was to spare you. Never in my life have I walked away from a girl in distress, even when it would have been better for me to not get involved, and I wasn't about to start. I simply couldn't live with myself if I left then." _I don't think I should mention what I heard you say, though._

The girl was very confused, to say the least. She knew her job, and her place. If she was ordered to die in battle, then die in battle she would. And a glorious death it would be, too. But there was no reason for this boy to go out in her place, with no training, and likely end up dead himself for it. _That was stupid. If he doesn't really want to pilot, he'll just be killed._

Shinji sat himself back up again, with an effort, and said to her, "Well, since apparently you're another pilot, just like me, I suppose we should at least know each other's names, right? You already know mine, it seems, but I believe a more proper introduction is in order. I am Shinji Ikari. And it is very much a pleasure to meet you." He smiled that lady-killer smile he hadn't used for so long, and extended his hand out toward her.

The girl rose from her seat and clasped Shinji's hand in hers. It was a new sensation, one that she filed away for future reference… what use it would be to her, she had no earthly idea, but seemingly pointless knowledge often ended up being the most vital. This she knew.

"I am called Rei Ayanami. I must go now, it is late. I will let the doctor know you seem well." Then she turned and walked out the door, leaving Shinji alone.

_Cold, as I thought. How do I crack that kind of shell? _He wondered. _I hope they let me go home soon… wait a minute. Home? Where is home, in this place? Well, I suppose I can take care of that when I wake up._ Then he settled in to get one more good night's sleep before having to deal with the real world.

For the first time, but most assuredly not the last, he dreamt of Rei.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

In a long, strategically lit room sat a man behind his desk, gloved hands folded in front of his face so one couldn't tell whether he was smiling or scowling. And that's the way he liked it.

As much as Gendo Ikari could be said to enjoy anything, he enjoyed messing with the minds of his underlings. But now was not the time. He turned to his second-in-command, with a question that was not a question. His specialty.

"Fuyutsuki, what seemed odd to you about that battle?" _Shinji, how did you do it?_

Fuyutsuki responded to what he knew the Commander was really asking. "You mean Shinji knowing what to do despite never seeing Eva before. The battle followed the Committee's Scenario, did it not? They won't care about something ridiculous like an over-talented pilot. Personally, I think he's really just that good. Maybe too many video games or something. Notice how he could move and shoot, but was caught off-guard by the AT-Field. That means he doesn't really 'know more than he's telling', if that's what you think. This should only make our job that much easier."

Gendo returned to his steepled hands position. "You might be right. I will have to speak with him, though. It is strange, and if the old men are trying to play me somehow, they might find they have severely misjudged their opponent."

Fuyutsuki looked at him and thought, _maybe the stress of being Supreme Commander of a worldwide organization dedicated to the research, development, construction, and deployment of the only means of saving all mankind from destruction is finally starting to get to him. I think he's getting more paranoid than normal._

Outwardly the old man just nodded slightly and said, "Indeed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Early the next morning, Shinji once again woke to find Rei at his bedside. _I'd like to see her without orders, but somehow I doubt she'd be here on her own._ "Good morning, Rei," he said to her. "How are you today, and what are my new orders?"

"I am physically and mentally well, and your orders are as follows. You are to dress and report to Commander Ikari's office immediately for debriefing. I have also been called in, therefore I shall accompany you. I will wait outside for you to dress. Be swift, the Commander despises waiting."

After receiving a nod of acknowledgement, Rei turned and left the room, taking a seat just outside the room. _I know the Commander wished to speak with Pilot Ikari regarding the battle, but for what purpose must I appear as well? I do not like not knowing things,_ Rei thought and frowned.

Shinji was excited and dismayed at the same time as he dressed. _I'm getting out of the hospital, but I have to go see Him, that cannot be good. Oh well, I can at least hope he'll give me a place to live. A home, for however long I stay here. I've gotten wrapped up in this and I don't even know anything. I'll ask him, straight out, and he'll either answer me or dodge the question. _Shinji smiled. _And if he does that, it just shows that he's hiding something deeper. _He laced up his shoes and exited the room, rejoining his blue-haired companion.

Rei stood and said to him, "If you are ready, Pilot Ikari, follow me. The Commander will be irritated if kept waiting." Then she turned and walked quickly down the hall.

Shinji nearly had to run to keep up with her. _Jeez, what's with this Pilot Ikari business?_He called out, "Hey, Rei, slow down a bit!" So she did, but just a little, and if you could read her body language you could tell she was annoyed at the need. Shinji caught his breath and told her, "You don't have to address me as Pilot Ikari, you know. It sounds kind of awkward. Just call me Shinji, alright? Like everyone else does?"

_He is causing me mental discomfort. This must be what they call getting on one's nerves._ Rei turned and asked Shinji, in return, "If I do this, _**Shinji**_, will you leave me be?"

_Uh-oh, I recognize this tone. Okay, fine, but what'd I do?_ "Why so aggressive, Rei? All I want is to be your friend, but I'll leave you alone if you want me to." Shinji put his hands in his pockets and did his best to look dejected.

Rei was saved from needing to reply by the fact that they had arrived at the Commander's office. She pressed the intercom button and waited for nearly a minute before the gruff voice replied, "Enter!"

The two walked in, Rei questioning but managing to look indifferent, Shinji trying to look indifferent but was actually quite intimidated (as was the room's intent by design.) Rei took Shinji's arm and tugged him to the center of the room, saying just loudly enough to be heard, "Pilots Ayanami and Ikari reporting as ordered, Commander."

Gendo spoke. "I've little time to waste. Let us finish here quickly." He directed his gaze to Shinji. "Pilot, I've read the report of your battle with the Angel. How is it that you, with no training and zero prior knowledge of the Evangelion, move so fluidly, as though you trained your entire life?"

Shinji forced himself to remember, and met the Commander's eyes as he spoke. "To tell the truth, Sir, in movement and combat control, the Evangelion greatly resembles an untold number of video games. The only things in that battle that took me completely unaware were the pain intensity and the AT Field."

Gendo nodded. "I see. So your piloting ability is tied directly to your prior experience with these video games. Fuyutsuki! Note that."

"Yes, sir. Noted," came a voice off to the side that couldn't be seen.

"You say you were caught off-guard by the pain level and by the AT Field. I will have Dr. Akagi run some simulations with live-combat conditions for you. You will be ready next time. Here is your dwelling assignment." He slid a paper across the desk. Shinji walked up to retrieve it, then returned to his place beside Rei. "You are dismissed. Wait outside for Pilot Ayanami."

"But Father! I have questions to ask you!" Shinji exclaimed.

Gendo raised an eyebrow at Shinji, but he couldn't see it. "I don't recall asking if you did, Pilot. You will follow your orders. Dismissed!" Shinji took his paper and left in a huff.

The Commander turned to face Rei. "You and Shinji will return to school next week. I expect you to keep an eye on him for me. Section 2 can't be everywhere at once. You will report any... anomalies immediately, and I will decide whether they merit concern. You will also assist him in moving into his new apartment and try to answer some of these questions of his, and I will have Dr. Akagi write some special simulations for you, as well. Do you have any concerns for me?"

Rei replied softly, "No, Sir."

"That is good, Rei. Then you are dismissed."

Rei turned and left the office to find Shinji waiting as ordered. "Come, Shinji. I have been ordered to help you move into your new apartment and answer some of your questions, if I can. Let me see your housing paper." She snatched it cleanly out of his hand, and upon reading it, an expression that could've been amusement, shock, disapproval, or maybe just curiosity came over her face. _What is the meaning of this, Commander?_

Shinji was worried by the look on her face and asked, "Rei? Is something wrong? Do you... know something about this address?"

Rei looked up from the paper and said, in a voice just a little higher than her usual deadpan, "Shinji... this is MY apartment!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Shinji and Rei, living together? Well, let's just see how it goes, hmmmm? Already, this story has begun to write itself in a direction I didn't foresee when I started this chapter. Review! C&C welcome, flames will be used for firewood (wait, that made no sense...), etc. Still taking suggestions on where this story should go; if I use your idea, you will get credit in the A/N for the chapter in which that idea begins. Unless I was gonna do it that way anyway. Laters!

Holy Pudding Lord


End file.
